


"an apology without change is just manipulation"

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: title from some nightmare fuel someone put togethertrigger warning!! like majorly!! please don't read this if your mental health is at risk!! actually please don't read this at all!! i just use this platform to vent!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	"an apology without change is just manipulation"

fuck

i feel like death

i feel like dying

i got diagnosed with an eating disorder yesterday

i can't really bring myself to care

i'm still under my calorie goal

which is apparently too low for any human being

but that hasn't stopped me

i cut again

funny, how my friend tells me that people only do it for attention

you wouldn't even be able to tell unless i was topless

which i plan to be approximately never in the near future

so how much attention am i really seeking

i've only been able to force myself into answering three people's messages

it's 1:45 am

i prefer my life with the lights off

tomorrow's going to be hell

i mean, there doesn't really have to be a tomorrow

i could just go downstairs

a couple of pill bottles and then go to sleep

i think about that way more than i should

god, i thought i was past this shit

i suck at getting over stuff

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
